Emperor of China
The Emperor of China is a minor character from the Mulan (film). He is the wisest character of all China. He also lives in a vast palace the size of a small city, as he is the supreme divine sovereign of China, and supposedly all the known civilized world. It is unknown what became of his wife, the Empress of China. Background Not much about his life is shown. Not even about his youth. Personality The prominent aspect of the Emperor is his vast amounts of knowledge and justice; the Emperor is one of the most judicious characters in the series. Contrary to his exterior the Emperor is frank about certain topics, as seen in telling Shang's tactics of winning Mulan over are wrong. :Live Action Film Appearance The Emperor is an old, thin man with a long white beard and mustache. His eyes are black and his eyebrows are white and bushy. His hair is also white, though most of it is tucked into the hat or crown that he wears often. His hat is rectangular with a red base with a sky blue oval in its center, a yellow upper half, and a thin, rectangular, black strip of stiff cloth on the top. His earlobes are slightly elongated. The Emperor dresses in elegant robes with black cuffs and furisode-esque sleeves and a wide, black obi-like sash. His upper robes are mostly yellow on both the inside and the outside, though the outside of his high collar is black. There is also a black and red criss-crossing pattern going over each of his shoulders. His lower robes are mostly brown, though they are tan at the base. A magenta "outline" of rectangular cloth is present over the front of the lower robes. :Live Action Film 'Mulan (film)' The Emperor appears near the beginning of the film, and is seen holding a meeting with his generals. General Li reports that the Huns have invaded China. Though his consul, Chi-Fu, doubts that the Huns could get past the Great Wall, the Emperor takes the threat seriously, especially when he learns that they are being led by the warlord Shan Yu. The General offers to set up troops around the city to protect the Emperor, but the Emperor orders the General to protect the people. Not taking any chances, the Emperor also orders Chi-Fu to distribute conscription notices to every family in China, which would require one man from each family to serve in the army. Towards the end of the movie, the Emperor is captured by Shan Yu, as part of an ambush. Shan Yu attempts to force the Emperor to bow to him at the point of a sword, but the Emperor refuses to cowtow to the barbarian's threats. Meanwhile, Mulan and Shang undertake a rescue mission to save him while Yao, Ling and Chien-Po disguise themselves as concubines. The three trick Shan Yu's henchmen, lulling them into dropping their guard. The Emperor is then able to escape to safety with Chien Po. After Shan Yu has been terminated, the Emperor walks down the stairs and criticizes Mulan for impersonating a soldier, and quite a few other things, but he thanks her for saving the country. He bows to her as a way of showing her honor, with the rest of the crowd following suit. The Emperor first offers Mulan a position on his council, and then Chi-Fu's position upon hearing that there are no council positions open, but Mulan refuses both, as she wishes to return home. Instead, he gives her the crest around his neck and the sword of Shan Yu as gifts to take home. After she leaves, he subtly encourages Shang to follow her. Mulan 2 When the Mongols are threatening China, the Emperor arranges for an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Qui-Gong. In order to solidify the alliance, the Emperor orders Mulan and Shang to escort his three daughters to Qui-Gong. There, the princesses, would be betrothed to the sons of Lord Chin, who adore the girls only for their good looks. However, the Emperor warns Mulan and Shang that if the task is not completed within three days, the alliance would crumble and the Mongols would certainly destroy China. After seeing Mulan and company off, the Emperor does not appear for the rest of the film. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances House of Mouse The Emperor only appears in Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation, where he is seen in the background sitting at a table with Simba. Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts 2 The Emperor is the ruler of The Land of Dragons in Kingdom Hearts 2. Though not powerful by skills, he is wise beyond imagination, and his role to maintain order and peace is very important. His appearance here would be Pat Morita's last role before passing away. Shan Yu formed an army and tried to overthrow the Emperor using Heartless, but the Emperor was saved by Li Shang, Mulan, and Sora in the first visit. In the second visit, he was encountered by Riku, in his Organization attire, whilst his country was under attack by the Storm Rider and an Organization member, Xigbar. However, after Sora and Mulan defeated the Heartless, his world was safe again, and he requested that Mulan serve beside him as Shang's partner. Quotes *"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty" *And yet you have save us all Relationships Fa Mulan Knownable Relatives *'the Empress of China' (Wife) *'Ting-Ting,Su and Mei' (Daughters) *'Yao,Ling and Chien-Po' (Sons in laws) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Omasu Kobayashi *'English' : the late Pat Morita :Played By in (Live Action) : Jet Li (2020 Live Action Film) all information on the Emperor of China came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Emperor_of_China Gallery Category:Disney characters